Forever And Always
by alittledarkstreet
Summary: Sam finds out Quinn got into Yale and he's a bit upset about it, for all the right reasons. OneShot


"I got into Yale!" Quinn beemed with a huge smile on her pretty face.

Mr. Shue smiled proudly, hugging her, "That's awesome, Quinn! I'm so happy for you."

All of her fellow glee clubers smiled happily, ran up to her and hugged her, but there was someone who didn't look so happy about her news.  
>"That's great, Q." Sam said unentusiastically, "I'm happy for you." And then he just left, out of the blue. . .just gone.<p>

"Sam?" Quinn called out but he didn't look back. She frown but quickly looked back at her remaining friends and fixed a huge smile on her face.

"So, what are you planning on studying?" Tina asked. All of her friends drowned her in questions but everything seemed to fade as the day came to an end.

"Sam..." Quinn whispered softly, she had been looking for him all day, and when she was close; she called his name but he walked away, ignoring her. She didn't understand what she had done wrong or why he was so upset but...she had to find out.

"Can we just talk?" She asked biting her lip.

Sam turned around, looking surprisingly upset, "What's there to talk about? You clearly maked up your mind before even telling me..."

"Sam, you are acting like if you were my husband, it's not as cute as you might think it is." Quinn said taking a deep breath, "It's not like I needed to tell you or anything. It's _my _future, I do what I want with it. Besides, I don't get what the problem is, you are not even my boyfriend."  
>Sam looked at the floor and then looked up at her, she was right... he had no right to be acting that way. She got into Yale, so what? He should be happy about that, he really didn't understand why he was so pissed, why he felt like that. Maybe it was because all of the colleges he tried entering didn't accept him, maybe just maybe he was a bit jelous of Quinn Fabray...she seemed to get everything right, everything she wanted. He was jelous because he tried doing what was right all the time and things just seemed to go the wrong way. Quinn was mean, she was a cheater but she got what she wanted.<p>

He took a deep breath , "You are right, I...I'm sorry. " then he tried giving her a smile,"I'm happy for you...I am. You worked so hard and..." he swallowed, "you deserve this."

Quinn smiled and looked up from her eyelashes, why does she always do that? Sam wondered.  
>"Thanks, Sam. And...I'm sorry for not telling you, I just...I didn't think it was that important and that you would really care about it. . . I mean, you have seen to be so busy this pass few days with Mercedes and all." Quinn said looking at the floor.<p>

"It's not...It's not that. I'm just going to miss you." there, he said it. The truth, he was afraid of losing her, could you blame him? She was Quinn Fabray, after all.

"Sam, it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow or anything. I still need to graduate and finish my senior year. Besides, we'll still see each other, it's not like it's going to be the end of our friendship."

Sam sighted and looked away, "You are just saying that now, in a couple of years you're going to graduate on Yale and it'll be as if I never existed...you're not going to remember a highschool boyfriend or friend when you have such a bright future ahead of you."

"Sam, look at me." Quinn said taking a step closer to him.

Sam looked at her, "What?"

"I'm never going to forget you, you know why?" she asked.

Sam chook his head and whisper, "No...why?"

"Because...you were the first _and only_ guy to complement me in Na'Vi." Quinn said chuckiling and then took a deep breath turning serious, " You never judged me. You were the first guy I truly cared about. . .and even after I cheated on you, you were my friend, wich I apreciate more than you think...when I needed a friend, poof; there you were. Sammy. My knight in armor."

"Quinn-"

"Sam...just know that no matter where I go to college, it doesn't matter if I don't see you again; I'll still think of you." She said looking at him in the eyes.

"How are you so sure..?" Sam asked, looking right back at her bautiful eyes, the ones that could make him do anything, those eyes...the ones that he once fell in love staring at.

"Because...I..." Quinn began nerviously, how could she say it? She never said it before, she was normally the one that said, 'You,too' wich wasn't quite the same but... it just didn't came natural for her.

She finally took a big breath, letting it out slowly she whisper, "Because...I love...you."

She looked at Sam, right in the eyes, and bit her lip with a small smile.

Sam didn't know what to say, was he supposed to say 'I love you,too.' or 'Thanks.' or something like that?

His mouth was dry, he had never heard _her _say those words to anyone that wasn't her mother before, not even him when they were dating, he knew she loved him but...she never said it. When he told her he loved her the first time all she did was smile that beautiful smile of hers and say 'Me,too' but...it didn't feel the same. It didn't feel real. But now, now...that was the real deal! She said it! Quinn Fabray said she loved _him! _And hearing her say it was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard in the 17 years he had been alive.

Slowly her small started to disapear, she shifted on her heels uncomfortably and played with her hands nerviously, "Say something."

Sam looked at her face, taking it all in, he finally manage to talk, "Uh...I don't know what to say."_ Really, Sam, that's the best you can do! She just told you she loved you for crying out loud! _Sam thought.

She stopped moving and frowned, "I knew it." She said looking at the floor, "You don't love me."

Sam's eyes widened, "No! N-no, is not that."

"Oh no? Then what is it? If you don't love me, you can just say it!"

"Quinn. . .It's not like that. I just-"

"You just what! You love someone else, don't you? It's Mercedes, right? I was just being stupid, of course you still lo-"

"No, Quinn...please, can you just listen?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him and nodded slowly, "Fine, whatever."

"It's not that I don't love you...it's just _that."_

"Just what?" Quinn snapped.

"I love you..."Sam confessed, looking shyly at the floor.

"I knew it, how could've I been soo stupid to have think you actually ha-" Quinn's face softened, and she bit her lip, "Wait... Y-you do?"

Sam nodded, blushing, "Of course I do...how could I not? You were my first love...I will always love you."

Quinn smiled and steped closer to Sam, "If I...If I kiss you, would you kiss me back?" she asked biting her lip, her cheeks turning rosy pink.

Sam swallowed, "With all my might."

Quinn giggled softly and messed his hair with her hands, he always said such dorky things that maked her heart flutter.  
>Then she finally leaned in. Sam's breath hitched, she was about to kiss him...after almost a year, their lips would touch again, how would it feel?<br>Then...her lips met his, it was everything he had hoped for, Quinn Fabray's lips were all, everything that could make him forget everything. They were sweet, salty, tender and delicious. It first started as the most smallest of kiss, then she kissed him with more passion.  
>Quinn bit his lip as he groaned. She smiled on his lips.<br>After a while they pulled apart, they smiled at each other like complete morons.

"That was awesome, I have forgotten how good you were at that." Sam said breaking the silence.  
>Quinn smiled, "You weren't too bad yourself."<p>

Sam laugh and hugged her, "I have missed you so much."  
>"Me,too."<p>

They let go of each other and Sam looked at Quinn straigh in the eyes, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Samuel Evans, you're such a dork...I thought you'd never asked." Quinn said smiling.  
>"Is that a yes?" Sam asked vending his head to the side.<br>"It's a 'definetly'." Quinn said, leaning in and kissing him.

They pulled apart and Sam looked at Quinn, she was gorgeous, and she was his again, but this time he wasn't going to let her get away.

"I love you." Quinn said biting her lip, she still didn't feel comfortable saying that.

"I love you,too." Sam said kissing her cheeks and then whispered on her ear,"Forever and Always."

_The End. :)) _

Aw, I love them.

That was all, thanks for readind, hope you liked it.

-Violet3


End file.
